Charming Murderess
by Love to be Curious
Summary: Concerning Elizabeth's point of view of the kiss of death, hence the title. Her inner turmoil before and after she delivers the kiss to Jack. Mmm.. yummy conflict. One shot.


(I realize this has been done before, but why shouldn't I have a chance to see through Elizabeth's eyes and possibly a hint of Jack's? Ah, well I enjoyed writing it. Of course, the subject is rather depressing, but makes for great inner turmoil, ey?)

Elizabeth sprinted past Jack as he shoved the musket into Mr. Gibbs hands and commanded they abandon the ship. She gazed at the sizzling bits of tentacles and then to the Will. Behind his brown concerned eyes, she could see him beckoning her to come to his side-to stand by him in this altering moment. His fingers twitched slightly, but the woman remained at her station.

"He's right," her voice added, "We have to head for land."

At a dire time when this man wanted her close, Elizabeth could not admit or realize it was her wish too. Her entire body ached for this moment to change. A flurry of thoughts buzzed through her mind and a scheme hissed cruelly. "The quest was never for the _Black Pearl,_" she thought,"It was after...him." Her heart wailed that there were numerous reasons not to commit this act, while her mind screeched that it was the only option.. The sole way to save Will's and her own skin. Recognizing the way to distract him, Elizabeth allowed the faint yearning... the faint -ever-growing- curiosity to flourish and emit through her. Will and Mr. Gibbs began their treck down the gangway, but she lingered, watching the captain survey his vessel one last time. He let his hand feel the mast in a final goodbye, and she glided toward him with the mixed emotion... Now turning into determination... That was swelling.

"Thank you, Jack." Her words were absolutely sincere, but with laden intent. She moved foward, blocking every fibre that told her "no" all through her life.

The pirate spun slowly around and realized they were the last two left on the _Black Pearl_. He understood her, but he couldn't reply with complete reassurance. "We're not free yet, love."

"You came back." Elizabeth let a smile creep for Captain Sparrow. Two more steps. "I always knew you were a good man." She observed the slight tilt of his head, and for once, curiosity glowed in his eyes. Leaning into him, she felt his hot breath and her own merge. Her fingertips grazed his jacket, and her lips caressed and then ravaged his. He did not grip her waist or hold her face like Will did; he merely stood there, allowing her to push him over the edge. Farther... farther... Just a few more steps now. Just letting their lips touch for a little longer. She felt his hips balk at the mast, and they meshed one last time, savoring the intoxicating escape from the tragedy around them. "But it will all end." She could not stop thinking without a trace of remorse. Her hand gripped the structure and then gently eased the contraption around his decorated wrist. The shackles snapped, and the woman retracted her hand gradually, brushing the tips of his fingers and the lace that wrapped about his palm. His eyes blinked open and her eyes blazed with fervor and terror. Her salacious lust was slaken.

Their lips parted and their eyes met. The man displayed neither disbelief nor fury. No, what she saw was a half-smile. A smile that was etched into her memory. A smile that could and would haunt her.

"It's after you, not the ship. It's not us." Her voice was ragged, and his eyes glazed over in the realization that Elizabeth was no longer a governor's daugther anymore. "This is the only way, don't you see?" Her voice half-way creaked in desperation, and he felt her breath, her sweet breath, almost combine with his, but then retract. There was only to be one kiss. "I'm not sorry." She anticipated bitter remarks. Perhaps a curse word or her speech about "good men" thrown back in her face. Their noses brushed up against one another.

His eyes lit up, and his lips curled, striking her as a message that he knew where her heart lied. This was all for Will and this was also for Elizabeth. She always came out on top. His head rose, eying her from a new vantage point. This was the act of... His voice rumbled. "Pirate." And then, their countenances were level again.

Branded with precision. A stamp pressed all over her figure, courtesy of Captain Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth stepped in reverse, and a smirk emanated from Jack. For now, he was unaffected by her venom. She could not abide staring at him any more, but his eyes and mouth enticed her to the brink of fear.

As she walked away, his all-knowing smile finally broke her trance.

The woman spun around and descended the side of the _Black Pearl_. Elizabeth felt Will's calloused hand guide her into the longboat, and he stared at his fiance, wearing a countenance of disrepair.

"Where's Jack?" he asked, only knowing the partial truth.

Her gaze was steady, unwavering, malicious. Elizabeth had expected this inquiry and replied with a singe in her tone. "He elected to stay behind to give us a chance." When the crew stared at her in complete rebuke, her voice crescendoed, "GO!" The pirate crossed her arms and bowed her head, tears of loathing making her tremble. Loathing not for Jack or Will, but for herself. What disgrace and sorrow... To murder through lust. No less, to murder a man who has saved her, who is decent to say the _least_ of his character. But now, she could not turn back. She desired to shout for them to go back, that it was her mistake, bu the deceitful deed was finished. The _Pearl _was lugged into the depths in a morose state. And she, Elizabeth Swann, was free to live, but chained and drowned with guilt. Branded a liar, a murderess, and a pirate.


End file.
